particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Kafuristan
•42% Abadism •15% Israism •6% Sahabism •5% Halawism •2% Zahirism | religion_other = 5% Hosianism 3% Yeudism 2% Other | ethnic_group = 74% Majatrans | ethnic_other = 11% Majatran Asli 6% Kalopian 3% Augustan 2% Dorvish 2% Solentian 1% Turjak 1% Delic | demonym = Kafuri | regime = Constitutional Presidential Republic | governing_body = Consultative Assembly | governing_bodytitle = Consultative Assembly | HoStitle = Chancellor of the Democratic Kingdom | HoSname = Suhaim Qutb Bata | CoGtitle = | CoGname = | area = 918,900 | population = 99,669,974 | est_date = | ind_from = Dorvish | ind_date = 1900 | ind_rec = | currency = Kafuristan (KAF) | timezone = GMT +2 | summer_time = GMT +3 | drives_on = Right | calling_code = +43 | Internet TLD = .kaf | organizations = Majatran Alliance }}Kafuristan '(Majatran: ''القلب, transl. al-Qalb) officially the '''Majatran People's Republic of Kafuristan (Majatran: جمهورية المعترنية القلب الشعبية, transl. Al-Jumhuriyat al-Ma'atraniyah al-Qalb al-Shaabiya) is a country in south-east Majatra, bordering Solentia to the south, Kalopia to the west and Majatran Sea to the north and east. Etymology History Geography Government and politics Kafuristan is a semi-presidential republic. The elected president serves as Head of State, Defender of the Holy City of Helem and Commander-in-chief of the Kafuri Armed Forces. The Head of Government is the First Minister who is appointed via nomination by the National Assembly. Kafuristan has rarely been a liberal democracy, the military and religious clergy retain a great deal of authority and influence in public affairs. Foreign relations Administrative subdivisions Foreign relations When Kafuristan was at the centre of the Razamid Caliphate, it administered the foreign policy of the Sultanate of Badara. Kafuristan has traditionally aligned herself in international affairs with the pan-Majatran alliances which spring up and wilt every few decades. The Caliphate is a member of the Anti-Zardic Imperialism Front in the 3570's and was a founding member of the Anti-Augustan League in the early 37th century. As a major oil producer, it is an important member of the Terran Oil Cartel Treaty and joined that organisation in 3501. The Armed Forces of Kafuristan continue to play an important role in the governance of the nation. The Supreme Council of Armed Forces was destroyed in a violent 3665 purge which saw mass arrests and some executions. The Armed Forces was thereafter firmly under the Razamas' control. Military, law enforcement and security Military The Armed Forces of Kafuristan (Majatran: القوات المسلحة للقلب; al-Quwwat al-Musallahat al-Qalb) also known as the Kafuri Armed Forces is the combined military component of Kafuristan. The Armed Forces of Kafuristan is composed of the Kafuri Land Forces, Kafuri Naval Forces, Kafuri Air and Air Defense Forces, Kafuri Strategic Forces and the Republican Guard. The civilian control over the military has varied from government to government, currently the Ministry of Defense and a government appointed Minister of Defense is responsible for the civilian operations of the Armed Forces of Kafuristan. The King of Kafuristan serves as the Commander-in-Chief and the Chief of the General Staff serves as the day-to-day operator of the military. The Armed Forces of Kafuristan General Staff (Majatran: القوات المسلحة للقلب هيئة الأركان العامة; al-Quwwat al-Musallahat al-Qalb hayyat al'arkan al-Eammare) is the military control over the military. The Armed Forces of Kafuristan General Staff, often called the Kafuri General Staff is chaired by an appointed Chief of the General Staff who is appointed by the King. The Armed Forces of Kafuristan is traditionally ranked as the strongest of the majority Majatrans countries. Like more modern, Artanian-style countries the Supreme Military Council (Majatran: المجلس العسكري الأعلى; al-Majlis al-Easkari al'aelaa) is composed of representatives from Kafuri defense, intelligence and security agencies that advise the President on matters relating to security and defense affairs. Prior to its adaptation as an advisory council the Supreme Military Council was a strategic organ of military officials meant to discuss social, economic, security and political situations in Kafuristan. Law enforcement and security Kafuristan has a highly organized and often highly effective law enforcement and security apparatus. The Minister of the Interior has a wide array of forces at their disposal in order to control and maintain law and order throughout the country, primarily organized through the Public Security Directorate, the Central Security Directorate and the Political Security Directorate. The Public Security Directorate is responsible for general police services, travel, immigration, passports, port security, and criminal investigation. The Central Security Directorate is responsible for more specialized policing, such as riot suppression, civil disorder and generally heavier police services (comparative to SWAT). The Political Security Directorate is responsible for monitoring, and policing all activities that are political in nature. They nominally act as an investigative branch of police. Economy Kafuristan has a very oil centric economy and petrochemicals account for more than 70% of the Government's annual revenue. The government has established a Sovereign Wealth Fund - which currently totals 411.6 billion LOD (about 185% of GDP). Taxation tends to be low in Kafuristan, there is no income tax and only a flat Khums levy funds the Government along with revenue from the national oil company, KafuriOil. Kafuristan has a command economy, with heavy government involvement especially in the dominant oil sector. Infrastructure Demographics The vast majority of Kafuris are ethnic Majatrans and adhere to the Ahmadi faith, in particular the Abadi sect. There are a large number of minorites, chiefly Solentians, Badarans and Artanians. The majority of these are guest workers. The Kafuris themselves are divided in several tribes (as many as 75) but the relevance of tribal origin, while still strong is fading swiftly. The greatest tribes include al-Razama the ruling house, al-Omer and al-Qoralus. Since year 3832, around 200 000 Anglo-Alorian from the republic of Aloria has settled in Kafuristan each year. The majority of the noble families from Aloria has moved to Kafuristan and they quickly received power thanks to the political chaos in the country and their wealth. Ethnicity * 70% Majatran * 15% Majatran Asli * 5% Augustans * 5% Dorvish * 2% Kalopians * 2% Delic * 1% Others Religion * 90% Ahmadism :* 50% Abadism :* 20% Israism :* 15% Sahabism :* 10% Halawism :* 5% Zahiri * 5% Hosianism * 3% Yeudism * 2% Other Language * Majatran * Augustan * Dorvish Culture List of previous governments Category:Kafuristan Category:Nations